ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Antlar (Ultraman Legacy)
Antlar is a beetle Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History When the AKDF went on a mission to the Amazon, they encountered Antlar after the monster emerged from underground and tried to attack them. The AKDF tried to combat Antlar but his exoskeleton was too tough. They continued to try to battle Antlar until Kamacuras flew in out of nowhere and attacked both Antlar and the AKDF. Kamacuras downed the AKDF's jets and they fled into the forest while Antlar and Kamacuras battled. While running in the forest, the team encountered Kumonga, who attacked the group. The AKDF used this to their advantage however, and lured Kumonga out into the open where Antlar and Kamacuras were fighting. This caused all three Kaiju to get into one large battle. Antlar managed to kill Kamacuras with sheer brute strength during the fight, and eventually rendered Kumonga unconscious. Antlar was about to finish Kumonga off when Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene. Antlar attacked the Ultra, and Kumonga managed to escape during the scuffle between the two. Antlar proved to be physically stronger than Legacy, beating down on the Ultra. Legacy tried to use his Legacy Beam on Antlar, but the monster managed to shrug off the beam. The battle continued, with Legacy's attacks being ineffective. Antlar grabbed Legacy with his large pincers in an attempt to crush the Ultra. Legacy found himself unable to escape Antlar's grasp. The AKDF tried to aid the Ultra but their weapons had no effect. Eventually Legacy managed to simply give Antlar an Energized kick to the stomach, causing the Kaiju to loosen it's grip and reel back in pain. Legacy took advantage of the oppurtunity and slashed off Antlar's pinces with his Legacy Blade, before blasting Antlar point blank in the face with the Legacy Beam, killing him. Abilities * Magnetic Beam: Antlar can create and fire a powerful magnetic beam of magnetic energy projected from between the center of his huge, twin antler-like pincers on his head. This beam will attract and can pull metallic objects (eg. enemies and ships) to him that are in range and can also drag other beings into his pincer-like antlers when needed. Also, he can fire this beam over an opponent charging energy, and the magnetism will absorb the energy that is being charged. Not only can this beam be used to stop beam weapons while charging and disable electronic devices, but can also manipulate millions of tons of sand capable of destroying a city. * Debris Blast: By stabbing his pincers into the ground, Antlar can blast an opponent point blank with a massive cloud of dust and debris. * Mandible Pincers: Like its smaller cousins, Antlar has and is equipped with a pair set of very large, crushing, massive, powerful antler-like pincers on each side of its mouth on its head. These antlers can snap open and shut like a pair of pincers and are extremely powerful, capable of withholding struggling opponents with ease. * Exoskeleton: Antlar has and is covered in a thick yet strong insect like exoskeleton that can and is capable of withstanding all but some of the most powerful of even energy based attacks such as Ultraman’s Specium Ray and a direct impact from the Super Oscillatory Wave without much damage. * Burrowing: Antlar can burrow at high speed. Trivia * Credit to BRK for suggesting I make Antlar's page, and for the idea of him fighting Kamacuras and Kumonga. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju